Between Two Hearts
by Natsuko Kazumi
Summary: Prolog : Kyungsoo hanya pergi untuk mencari seseorang. Tapi Sehun dan Jongin tiba-tiba datang ke hidupnya, siapa yang akan di pilih? WARNING! YAOI! BOYXBOY! Summary jelek, cerita gaje. Ga suka jangan baca!
1. Prolog

Title : Between Two Hearts

Author : Natsuko Kazumi a.k.a Natsuchaan

Cast :

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Romance, Angst, Humor(maybe)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Semua Cast disini milik Tuhan, tapi alur cerita hasil dari pemikiran Natsu sendiri ^o^ DON'T COPAS!

Summary : Kyungsoo hanya pergi untuk mencari seseorang. Tapi Sehun dan Jongin tiba-tiba datang ke hidupnya, siapa yang akan di pilih? **WARNING! YAOI! BOYXBOY! Summary jelek**

Bacot bacot :

Hey~ balik lagi sama Natsu yang ga jelas ini(?). Sekarang Natsu bawa Kaisoo sekaligus Hunsoo! Semoga pada suka ^o^

Maaf kalo ceritanya pasaran, alur kecepetan, bahasa ga jelas, ga sesuai EYD, dan lain-lain. Harap maklum kalo ada typo~ sekian~

Gomawo~

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

Angin berhembus dengan tenang, membawa sejuknya udara pagi. Sang surya mulai menggoreskan kuasnya, membuka hari yang baru. Cahaya mulai menghidupi bumi ini.

Kesibukan di pagi hari. Semuanya pasti tidak melewatkan itu. Sarapan, mandi, bercengkrama bersama keluarga, membaca koran sambil minum kopi, dan lain-lain.

Termasuk di sini, di bandara besar dengan jadwal yang padat. Semua orang berlalu lalang mencari tujuannya. Beberapa orang bahkan saling bertubrukan karna tidak melihat jalan di sekitarnya. Semuanya begitu sibuk, termasuk pemuda yang satu ini.

Pemuda dengan baju atasan berwarna hitam dan jeans seadanya, menyeret koper besarnya menuju sebuah kursi panjang. Dengan tenang, ia duduk di sana. Matanya bergerak-gerak melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Matanya lalu terpejam. Tangannya bergerak-gerak memainkan kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Sebuah foto usang. Matanya kembali terbuka. Ia menatap foto itu sambil tersenyum miris.

"_Aku akan kesana, Umma..."_

.

.

.

Tidak terasa perjalanan dari China ke Korea itu sangat cepat. Hanya butuh duduk manis saja di kursi, lalu terlelap, dan akhirnya terbangun saat pesawat sudah berada di tempat tujuannya.

Kyungsoo –pemuda tadi, segera membereskan barang-barangnya, termasuk barang yang tersisa di mukanya –_ups._

Kyungsoo merasakan ada yang kurang. Ia berusaha mengingat-ngingat. Dan... aha! Foto usang itu! kyungsoo segera mencari foto itu dengan raut gelisah. Masahalhnya, foto itu sangat berharga baginya. Setidaknya begitu.

Seorang pramugari tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo sambil menawarkan bantuannya, tapi Kyungsoo menolaknya dengan halus. Pramugari itu tersenyum mengerti, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar. Sedari tadi ia mencari sebuah foto usang yang tadi selalu di genggamnya, tapi entah bagaimana foto itu hilang begitu saja. Mungkin terjatuh saat tadi ia tertidur.

Ia masih saja mencari foto itu. Tangannya bergerak-gerak liar. Berusaha menemukannya. Matanya memancarkan kegelisahan yang amat sangat. Mata bulatnya tak henti-hentinya bergerak kesana kemari.

Akhirnya ia pasrah. Ia langsung mengambil ranselnya, lalu keluar dari pesawat dengan kesal.

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu menguap lebar. Mulutnya membentuk oval dan matanya menyipit. Sebutir air terlepas dari matanya.

"Aduh, ngantuk sekali..." gumam pemuda itu tidak jelas. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya. Tidak sengaja, ketika ia akan berdiri, sebuah kertas terjatuh tepat di kakinya. Ia menatap kertas itu sebentar, lalu matanya meneliti ke sekitarnya. Kali saja ada yang kehilangan kertas ini.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil kertas itu. Foto usang. Tapi dalam foto itu, terdapat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik –menurutnya. Matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. Pipinya memiliki lesung pipit yang sangat imut. Pemuda itu menyentuh pipinya.

'Andai aku punya lesung pipit seperti itu...' batinnya.

Dan tepat di bagian bawah kertas itu terdapat tulisan China. Ditulis dengan spidol warna warni dan sebuah tanda 'love' berwarna pink tepat di belakangnya.

_Do Yixing_

Matanya menyipit. Do Yixing? Siapa? Matanya kembali meneliti sekitarnya, dan ia pas melihat seorang pemuda dengan mata bulat sedang mengoprek-ngoprek ransel birunya. Ah mungkin itu!

Pemuda bermata panda itu berdiri, tapi ketika ia akan berjalan...

_Dugh!_

"Aw!" pemuda itu meringis kesakitan ketika lututnya mencium lantai dengan indahnya. Tangannya mengusap-usap lutut kesayangannya itu.

Ketika ia berusaha berdiri lagi, ia melihat pemuda bermata bulat tadi sudah pergi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Eh, tuan!" ia berusaha memanggilnya. Tapi si mata belo –begitu ia menjulukinya- tidak mendengarnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil ranselnya, lalu berlari mengejar si mata belo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat. Ia merasa tidak enak sekarang. Ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Tapi Kyungsoo berusaha setenang mungkin, walaupun jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

Di luar bandara hujan deras sekali dengan angin yang sama kencangnya. Beberapa orang menggerutu karna mereka tidak bisa pulang. Termasuk Kyungsoo. Bibirnya mengerucut imut dan dahinya berkerut. Tanda bahwa ia kesal sekali.

"Aish, sudah foto itu hilang, sekarang hujan! Padahal aku belum punya tempat tinggal sama sekali..." gumamnya.

_GREP..._

"AH!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras saat merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Pemuda bermata bulat itu menatap orang yang menariknya dengan takut-takut.

"W... waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata. Pemuda yang tadi menariknya tersenyum

"Apakah ini milikmu?" pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas usang dari sakunya. Mata Kyungsoo seketika membulat dengan sempurna –walaupun sebenarnya sudah bulat sih.

"Aigo! Aah~ Terima kasih!" Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Pemuda itu tertawa.

"Ah, tidak usah seformal itu." kata pemuda itu. Kyungsoo menyengir hebat sambil menunjukkan giginya yang rapi dan putih itu.

Setelahnya, mereka berdua terdiam. Hening. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Mmm... namamu siapa?" pemuda yang tadi menemukan foto milik Kyungsoo bertanya. Memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku Kyungsoo. Kau?" tanya Kyungsoo balik

"Tao." Kata pemuda itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Kyungsoo membalasnya.

"Jadi, kau akan kemana?" tanya Tao. Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar.

"Mmm... aku tidak tahu. Aku baru disini. Disini juga tidak ada keluargaku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana jika kau tinggal sementara di apartemenku?" tawar Tao. Kyungsoo kembali terdiam

"Tidak usah Tao. Nanti biar aku cari sendiri." Kata Kyungsoo lagi. Matanya menerawang langit. Tapi hujan belum juga reda.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Hanya ada suara bising pesawat, para penumpang dan pekerja, dan suara derasnya hujan saja yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo menggigil. Badannya kedinginan sekarang. Dan bodohnya, ia lupa membawa jaketnya. Tao memperhatikan Kyungsoo menggigil. Lalu memberikan jaketnya ke punggung Kyungsoo.

"Pakailah. Aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit. Mmm... lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi untuk menginap di apartemenku sebentar. Yah, setidaknya sampai kau dapat tempat tinggal." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menginjakan kakinya di apartemen Tao. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari. Apartemen yang cukup mewah dengan warna abu di sekitarnya. Sangat modern.

Tao melepaskan sepatunya, lalu meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Kyungsoo mengikutinya. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menerawang apartemen Tao.

"Maaf karna apartemennya kecil. Ah ya, aku disini tinggal dengan _gege_ ku. Maksudnya, pacarku. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia pulang." Jelas Tao. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Nah, kau bisa tidur disana." Tao menunjukkan kamar yang terletak di paling ujung. Kyungsoo menjalankan kakinya kesana.

"Terima kasih, Tao." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia membuka knop pintunya, lalu masuk.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merebahkan badannya ke atas kasur. Sedari tadi, ia membersihkan kamar itu dengan susah payah. Debu menempel dimana-mana. Baunya juga tidak enak. Tapi berkatnya, kamar itu menjadi lebih nyaman sekarang. Tao sempat minta maaf karna kamar itu jarang di pakai. Kyungsoo hanya menerimanya saja.

Matanya terpejam. Sebuah cuplikan kisah nyata muncul. Saat ibunya pergi. Ibunya berkata, "Umma hanya pergi sebentar. Jangan khawatirkan Umma."

Kyungsoo gelisah. Berhari-hari ia menunggu kepulangan Ummanya, tapi nihil. Setiap ia membuka pintu rumahnya, yang hanya ada angin yang menyapanya. Ummanya seperti hilang di telan bumi. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendengar berita tentang Ummanya lagi. Sama sekali tidak pernah.

Ketika Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menelepon Ummanya, panggilannya tidak tersambung. Tidak aktif.

Kyungsoo menggeram. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Melewati pipi chubbynya. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Aku akan menemukanmu, Umma." Setelah itu Kyungsoo tertidur.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih merasa ngantuk kali ini. Tapi suara bising itu menganggunya. Kepalanya sangat pening akibat tadi ia nekat menerobos hujan bersama Tao.

Kyungsoo berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia menguap lebar. Menggeliat kesana kemari seperti ulat sebentar, lalu kembali ke pintu kamarnya. Ia memutar knop itu...

_Klek.._

"Ah... gege~ mmhhh~~"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Matanya yang sudah bulat itu hampir saja keluar ketika melihat adegan 18++ didepannya. Tao dengan... entahlah Kyungsoo pun tidak tahu.

Tao yang merasa diperhatikan, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedang menganga dengan matanya yang hampir saja loncat dari tempatnya. Tao langsung mendorong pemuda di depannya, lalu duduk dengan manis.

"Eh, Kyungsoo." Tao tersenyum canggung. Pemuda disebelahnya sibuk merapikan kemejanya yang sudah berantakan itu.

Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya. Matanya masih membulat sempurna, walaupun mulutnya sudah menutup sih.

Tao menggaruk tengkuknya –masih canggung. "Maaf, Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Sekarang mukanya sudah terlihat normal. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Tao.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini gege-mu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melemparkan pandangannya pada pemuda blonde disamping Tao. Tao mengangguk bersemangat.

"Nde! Dia gegeku. Tampan kan?!" Tao memeluk pemuda blonde itu posesif. Si blonde itu tersenyum saja.

"Maaf atas ketidak nyamananmu, Kyungsoo. Namaku Kris." Si blonde itu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menjawab juluran tangan Kris. Mereka pun bersalaman.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tapi mereka bertiga masih asyik menonton Pororo di ruang tengah. Ralat –sebenarnya hanya Kyungsoo dan Tao saja yang asyik nonton, Kris hanya menatap bosan tokoh kartun di depannya. Sesekali kepalanya terjatuh –saking ngantuknya.

Kyungsoo dan Tao memakan popcorn, tapi mata mereka tidak lepas dari film di depannya. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama, lalu terdiam lagi.

"Jadi, Kyungsoo. Umurmu berapa?" tanya Kris. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sama dengan Tao." Jawab Kyungsoo. Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kau mau sekolah? Kalo bisa aku akan memasukkanmu ke sekolah yang sama dengan Tao." Tawar Kris. Tao –yang berada di sebelah Kris- mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, aku takut membebani kalian berdua... aku akan bekerja saja." Tolak Kyungsoo. Senyum di wajah Tao pun pudar.

"Tidak kok Kyungsoo! Ayolah~" Tao memajukan bibirnya. Membuat aegyo. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Aniya." Tolak Kyungsoo lagi. Tao semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Gege~" Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris. Kris mencubit bibir kekasihnya. Tao semakin kesal.

"Mmm... begini saja Kyungsoo. Bagaimana jika kau kerja di tempatku? Kebetulan aku sedang membutuhkan pekerja. Nah, sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikanmu gaji, dan juga aku akan menjadi walimu untuk masuk sekolah." Tawar Kris lagi. Tao semakin bersemangat.

Kyungsoo telihat berpikir sebentar, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Hari ini hari pertama Kyungsoo masuk sekolah. Seragam dan peralatan belajarnya sudah lengkap. Di sebelahnya ada Tao. Mereka sedang bersama-sama menuju sekolah sekarang.

Tao mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai kantor kepala sekolah, lalu Tao pergi. Kyungsoo mengambil nafasnya sebentar, lalu mengetok pintu didepannya.

"Masuk." Jawab orang yang ada didalam. Kyungsoo mendorong pintunya. Dengan pelan, ia berjalan masuk.

"Oh, kau Do Kyungsoo?" tanya pria tua yang duduk di tengah ruangan. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya. Pria tadi tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Ayo, kuantar ke kelasmu." Setelah tadi Kyungsoo mengisi semua data, sang pria yang ia yakini sebagai kepada sekolahnya, mengajaknya ke kelasnya. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah kepala sekolah mengetuk pintu kelasnya, keluarlah seorang wanita dengan buku ditangannya. Kyungsoo diam saja.

"Baiklah, tuan Kyungsoo, mari ikut saya masuk." Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo mendekatinya, lalu mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kelas.

Seketika seluruh kelas menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang bicara sama sekali. semua mata tertuju kepada Kyungsoo. Merasa di perhatikan, Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Baiklah, sekarang ada murid baru. perkenalkan namamu."

"Mm, Do Kyungsoo imnida." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah tuan Kyungsoo, kau bisa duduk di sebelah sana." Guru wanita itu menunjuk kursi yang kosong di sebelah seorang pemuda dengan rambut warna-warni. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati kursi yang ditunjuk oleh gurunya, lalu duduk disana.

Pemuda dengan rambut warna-warni tadi tersenyum. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dengan tiba-tiba ke depan Kyungsoo.

"Oh Sehun imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida." Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Sehun. Lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

Bacot bacot :

Hehe~ akhirnya selesai juga prolognya. Fiuh~ semoga tidak mengecewakan! ^o^ tolong reviewnya ya~ Saranghae!

.

.

.

Love,

natsuchaan


	2. Chapter 1 : The Meeting

Between Two Hearts

Author : Natsuko Kazumi a.k.a Natsuchaan

Cast :

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Romance, Angst, Humor(maybe)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Semua Cast disini milik Tuhan, tapi alur cerita hasil dari pemikiran Natsu sendiri ^o^ DON'T COPAS!

Summary : Kyungsoo hanya pergi untuk mencari seseorang. Tapi Sehun dan Jongin tiba-tiba datang ke hidupnya, siapa yang akan di pilih? WARNING! YAOI! BOYXBOY!

Bacot bacot :

Annyeonghaseo~ Natsu kembali datang bawa Chapter kesatu~ Semoga pada suka ^o^

Maaf kalo jelek

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Chapter One

.

.

.

The Meeting

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan di koridor sekolah. Mata bulatnya bergerak-gerak. Bibirnya mengerucut sambil bersiul. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kantin sekolah. Bibirnya seketika tersenyum ketika menemukan Tao sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya.

"Tao!" Kyungsoo mendekati Tao. Tao melihat Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum. Ia menggeser tempat duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk bangku di sebelahnya.

"Duduklah." Kata Tao. Kyungsoo dengan senang hati medudukkan pantatnya di bangku itu.

"Ah iya, kenalkan. Ini temanku, Kyungsoo." Tao memperkenalkan Kyungsoo kepada teman-temannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Annyeonghaseo, Kyungsoo imnida." Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

"Hai Kyungsoo! Aku Baekhyun! Ini Chanyeol, pacarku." Seorang namja dengan tinggi sepantar dengan Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya dan seorang namja tiang listrik disebelahnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menelan ludahnya ketika namja tiang listrik itu berdiri. Ia merasa kerdil sekarang.

"Hai Kyungsoo! Aku Chanyeol."si namja tiang listrik yang diketahui namanya Chanyeol –karna ia baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya- itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara khas om-om mesumnya. Ia menyengir lebar menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang putih bagai iklan odol itu.

Kyungsoo nyengir balik. Menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang tak kalah putih dari Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mau kalah. Ia malah menyengir lebih lebar. Memantulkan sinar matahari menuju mata Kyungsoo –agar Kyungsoo kesilauan. Kyungsoo juga melakukan yang sama. Dan akhirnya terjadi perang saling silau menyilau satu sama lain di kantin yang damai ini –mari kita abaikan.

Mereka pun duduk bersama. Setelah itu memesan makanan masing-masing. Bercanda. Saling mengejek satu sama lain. Apalagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mengejek-ngejek lawannya. Dan mereka berakhir dengan perut penuh.

.

.

.

.

Sore yang indah di Seoul. Langit mulai merubah dasarnya menjadi jingga. Sang surya dengan rona merah di pipinya perlahan kembali ke rumahnya.

Kyungsoo menatap gedung di depannya. Mulutnya membentuk huruf o sempurna.

Terlihat disana beberapa orang membawa kantung belanjaan yang besar dengan isi yang penuh pula.

Seseorang di sebelah Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum hangat.

"Kau mau kerja disini?" tanya orang itu –Kris. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris.

"Eh, iya. Aku mau." Kyungsoo tersenyum juga.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa bekerja malam ini, Kyungsoo." Kris memberikan baju seragam yang sudah disiapkannya sejak tadi kepada Kyungsoo, lalu pergi.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Kris dalam diam. Kris sudah hilang dibalik pintu dan Kyungsoo tetap setia disana. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia menatap baju ditangannya dengan sedih.

"Setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal dan uang..."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengelap peluh di jidatnya. Sekarang sudah jam 10 malam dan Kyungsoo sangat lelah. Ia bekerja sejak pulang sekolah sampai sekarang. Kyungsoo rasa bekerja bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Kyungsoo memasukkan seragam kerjanya kedalam tas. Ia mengangkat tas itu lalu menggendongnya di punggung. Ia mulai berjalan keluar tempat di mana ia bekerja –Supermarket.

Di luar sudah sangat gelap. Hanya beberapa mobil saja yang lewat di jalan karna memang tempat ini cukup sepi.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen tumpangannya. Ia berjalan dengan tenang sambil menunduk -memainkan handphonenya. Tanpa ia sadari, segerombol pria berhidung belang mengikutinya dari belakang dengan sebotol bir dimasing-masing tangannya.

Kyungsoo sempat merasa ada bahaya yang mengikutinya. Tapi ia berusaha menghalaunya. Ia membesarkan volume musiknya. Kepalanya bergerak ke sana ke mari mengikuti alunan lagu. Bibir indahnya menyanyikan lagu yang ia dengarkan dengan pelan.

Para pria berhidung belang itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Di depannya kini ada harta karun yang dihidangkan dengan cuma-Cuma. Tinggal mendekapnya saja, lalu kalian akan melihat isinya. Makhluk Tuhan paling cantik.

Tapi itu salah besar. Harta karun di depan mereka kini terhalangi. Dengan sebuah tiang tinggi yang melindunginya. Menatap para pria itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Seperti jangan-dekati-dia-atau-kalian-mati.

Ketua pria hidung belang itu terkekeh pelan. Manatap si tiang tinggi yang menghalangi harta karun mereka dengan tatapan yang meremehkan.

"Pergilah dari situ, tuan tiang."usirnya.

"Tidak." Jawab si tiang itu dengan tegas. Dan setelah itu si tiang menghajar para pria itu dengan cepat. Tidak menyisakan satupun. Semuanya berakhir dengan luka lebam di mana-mana dan tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tapi ia tetap diam. Masih mendengarkan lagu di handphone-nya. Kyungsoo juga merasa seperti ada suara –sesuatu yang melawan angin. Lebih seperti tangan yang berusaha memukul angin. Dan kyungsoo sangat ketakutan ketika mendengar suara orang-orang berteriak kesakitan.

Ia menolehkan kepadanya kebelakang. Dan seketika matanya membulat. Mulutnya ternganga tidak percaya.

Sekelompok pria dengan wajah yang penuh luka. Mengiris kesakitan. Berusaha berdiri –tapi apa daya. Menggerakkan sebagian organ tubuhnya saja sudah sulit. Dan Kyungsoo semakin membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat seseorang dengan badan yang tinggi –lebih tinggi darinya, berkulit putih, dan bermuka datar. Kyungsoo menajamkan pengelihatannya. Dan ia sadar. Itu temannya. Sehun!

"Sehun...?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ragu –takut itu bukan Sehun.

Merasa dipanggil, lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo, "Oh, hai Kyungsoo."

Sehun sedikit melambaikan tangannya, disertai dengan senyuman yang bisa terbilang _sedikit._ Kyungsoo masih bingung.

"I-itu..." Kyungsoo menunjuk orang-orang yang terkapar di jalan begitu saja.

"Oh itu. sudahlah jangan di pedulikan. Ayo ikut aku." Sehun langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo tanpa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo terlebih dulu. Ia membuka mobilnya. Lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Eh, Sehun?" Kyungsoo terdiam. Menatap pintu mobil Sehun yang sudah terbuka sepenuhnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Masuk saja. Terserah _sih. _Kau mau selamat sampai rumah, atau mau di _grepe _oleh laki-laki itu lagi." Sehun menunjuk segerombol pria yang masih terkapar itu dengan dagunya.

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil lalu menutup pintunya. Sehun mengulum senyum.

"Anak pintar." Sehun mengelus pelan rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya cemberut sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya.

_Tidak... kenapa kau sangat mirip dia, Kyungsoo?_

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Hening melanda. Tidak ada yang bicara sama sekali di sini. Hanya suara mesin mobil saja yang ada. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Sehun memandangi Kyungsoo sebentar. Kyungsoo mengantuk rupanya. Beberapa kali ia tidak bisa menahan berat kepalanya sendiri. Matanya juga terlihat merah dan ia menguap berkali-kali.

"Ehiya aku lupa bertanya. Dimana rumahmu?" Sehun merasa ia sangat bodoh sekarang

"Eh?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berteriak. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Eh, maaf. Kenapa?" Kyungsoo malah balik tanya. Sehun mengubah ekspresinya menjadi -_- (gepeng)

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Oh. Jalan saja. Nanti aku tunjukkan." Jawab Kyungsoo. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Sehun!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari masuk ke apartemennya. Sehun tersenyum.

Ketika Sehun mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke apartemennya, Sehun berusaha untuk mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol. Awalnya sih agar Kyungsoo menunjukkan jalannya dan tidak mengantuk lagi. Tapi malah Kyungsoo ngobrol sambil ngantuk-ngantuk. Kasian.

Sehun menatap siluet Kyungsoo yang sudah masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia kembali mengingat ketika Kyungsoo akan di goda tadi. Kyungsoo begitu kecil, rapuh, dan juga cantik? Kyungsoo memang harta karun yang diberikan secara Cuma-Cuma oleh Tuhan. Ia selalu menjadi incaran semua orang. Termasuk Sehun?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Bukan begitu. Tapi... masalahnya, setiap Sehun melihat Kyungsoo, Sehun selalu teringat _dia..._

Sehun tidak ingin Kyungsoo berakhir seperti _dia. _Sehun ingin Kyungsoo selalu aman. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak mengalami kejadian seperti tadi.

Kyungsoo butuh seorang penjaga –kekasih, mungkin?

Iya. Kyungsoo butuh seseorang yang selalu menjaganya. Melindunginya dikala ia mengalami hal seperti tadi.

Sehun menutup matanya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian _itu. _Air matanya jatuh perlahan. Sehun mulai merasa kesepian lagi.

Ya, biasanya ada yang selalu mengajaknya bicara dan bersenang-senang. Tidak seperti sekarang.

Sehun merasa hampa. _Dia... _orang yang ia sayangi hilang begitu saja. Dan Sehun tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi lagi.

Sehun memantapkan hatinya. Ia harus menjaga Kyungsoo sekarang. Entah bagaimana pun caranya. Yang penting Kyungsoo selalu selamat dan tidak ada luka lecet sedikit pun.

Karna, Sehun merasa sesuatu akan menimpa Kyungsoo. Seperti _dia. _

.

.

.

.

TBC!

Bacot bacot :

HUEEEE AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA CHAPTER 1! ^o^ v

Maaf kalo dikit banget yaampun : nanti di Chapter 2 Natsu bakalan bikin lebih panjang lagi deh. Janji~

Maaf kalo ceritanya ga nyambung, aneh, dan juga bahasanya aneh. Maklum ya newbie u,u

Butuh kritik dan sarannya~ silahkan di review ^u^

Makasih buat inspirasinya sama judulnya~ (Pacar /salah tersayang, Jongdae's Wife! ZARA! XD)

.

.

.

natsuchaan


	3. Chapter 2

Between Two Hearts

Author : Natsuko Kazumi a.k.a Natsuchaan

Cast :

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Romance, Angst, Humor(maybe)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Semua Cast disini milik Tuhan, tapi alur cerita hasil dari pemikiran Natsu sendiri ^o^ DON'T COPAS!

Summary : Kyungsoo hanya pergi untuk mencari seseorang. Tapi Sehun dan Jongin tiba-tiba datang ke hidupnya, siapa yang akan di pilih? WARNING! YAOI! BOYXBOY!

Bacot bacot :

Hai~ Natsu balik lagi! :3 Ehehe~ Natsu bawa chapter ke 2~ semoga seneng ya~ Maaf Natsu suka update-nya lama. Sibuk /alah hehe.

Yaudah baca aja ya~

.

.

.

Happy Reading!.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Sehun and Kyungsoo~

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dan indah. Makhluk bumi mulai meninggalkan mimpi bahagianya untuk menyambut sang matahari. Para burung bersahut-sahutan sambil mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya.

Cahaya matahari mulai menyusup ke antara gorden berwarna putih itu. Mencari celah agar dapat menyinari apapun yang ada di dalamnya.

Dan di sanalah, di dalam gundukan selimut besar yang entah berisi apa. Suara dengkuran halus terdengar di antara gundukan itu.

_Kring! _

Alarm berdering. Si –orang yang ada di gundukan itu- membuka selimutnya cepat. Tangannya dengan lincah mematikan alarm yang mengganggu tidur indahnya. Ia menguap lebar. Badannya menggeliat ke sana ke mari seperti cacing.

Orang itu berdiri. Mengambil handuk di gantungan, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi –dengan mata tertutup.

Dan entah apa saja yang di lakukannya di kamar mandi, dua menit kemudian ia keluar dengan handuk yang melilit pinggang rampingnya.

Lalu ia memakai baju seragamnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Pagi Kyungsoo-ah." Sapa Tao. Tao menuangkan susu ke gelas satu persatu. Di kursi sebelahnya duduklah sang kekasih, Kris.

"Pagi Tao. Pagi Kris gege." Sapa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi. Berhadapan dengan Tao yang masih sibuk dengan gelas-gelasnya.

"Tao, kau berangkat dengan Kris hyung atau denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tao terlihat berfikir sebentar.

"Sepertinya Kris ge. Maaf Kyung..." ucap Tao dengan nada penyesalan. Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merapikan seragamnya sebelum memutar knop pintu di depannya. Ia tidak mau dirinya acak-acakan. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang rapi dan paling tidak suka dengan nama kotor.

Kyungsoo merapikan rambutnya. Setelah memastikan semuanya rapi, ia segera memutar knop pintu di depannya.

"AH!" Kyungsoo berteriak. Kyungsoo terlalu kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Bayangkan ketika kau membuka pintu rumahmu, tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang berdiri di depannya. Terlebih lagi, kulitnya putih seperti albino.

"Hai, Kyungsoo!" sapa orang itu sok ramah. Kyungsoo segera mengelus dadanya sendiri sambil menutup matanya karna terlalu kaget.

"Kau membuat jantungku hampir copot, Sehun." kata Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya tersenyum lima jari.

"Mianhae, Kyung. Ayo pergi." Sehun langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo begitu saja tanpa meminta izin lebih dahulu. Pemiliknya –kyungsoo- terus berteriak agar Sehun melepas genggamannya.

"Yah Sehun! kita mau kemana?!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Ke sekolah lah, kemana lagi?" jawab Sehun enteng.

"Yah! Aku harus menutup pintu dulu, babo!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil memukul kepala Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Sehun hanya cemberut sambil melepaskan tangannya dengan tidak rela.

Kyungsoo langsung kembali dan menutup pintu apartemennya. Maksudku- apartemen Tao.

Setelah memastikan bahwa pintu sudah terkunci, Kyungsoo lalu kembali. Sehun tersenyum.

"Kajja! Dari pada naik bis, lebih baik ikut denganku ya?" kata Sehun. kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya malas.

.

.

.

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang terdiam di sampingnya. Lalu tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo-ah." Panggil Sehun. Kyungsoo yang merasa terpanggil segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo malas.

Sehun mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu lalu tersenyum.

"Tak kusangka namja se-manly dirimu bisa membuat wajah begitu." Ejek Kyungsoo. Sehun kembali mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Terserah. Ayo turun." Ajak Sehun. Sehun segera membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia berjalan ke pintu sebelah Kyungsoo. Lalu membuka pintunya.

"Silahkan tuan putri." Canda Sehun. Kali ini Kyungsoo yang mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Aku ini namja, Sehun." Kyungsoo segera keluar dari mobil.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Kata Sehun sambil terkekeh.

.

.

.

_Bugh!_

_Bugh!_

_Prang!_

_Buaagh!_

_._

"Ah!" seorang namja tersungkur di tanah sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Ia meringis menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Terutama pada perutnya yang baru saja di pukul dengan tongkat baseball.

"Kau sudah menyerah?" tanya seorang namja lainnya. Ia menaruh kakinya di atas namja yang tersungkur dari. Menginjaknya pelan. Lalu lama-lama semakin kencang.

"AAAAAH! Appo! Hhh... Kai hentikan!" teriak namja itu. ia berkali-kali memukul kaki namja yang di ketahui bernama Kai itu.

"Lemah." Kai mengatakan kata itu dengan penuh tekanan. Namja tadi hanya bisa terdiam. Mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan agar kembali normal.

"Habisi dia." Ucap Kai dingin. Beberapa namja di belakang Kai langsung mengangguk patuh dan langsung menghajar namja lemah tadi. Tidak ada ampun.

.

.

.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya di koridor. Seketika koridor yang berisik kini menjadi hening. Beberapa siswa dan siswi saling berbisik.

"Hei, itu Kai kan?"

"Iya. Bajunya berantakan. Pasti habis menghajar orang lagi."

"Cih. Kenapa sih dia bisa masuk sekolah ini?"

Bisikkan demi bisikkan menggema di koridor itu. semua topiknya sama. Kai.

Siapa yang tidak tahu Kai? Namja ter-badboy di sekolah. Kelakuannya selalu tidak baik hingga ia harus keluar masuk ruang BK. Bahkan orang tuanya saja sudah pusing dengan kelakuan Kai. Tapi Kai tetap santai dan sama sekali tidak memikirkan masalah itu. Kai kembali mengulangi kebiasaan buruknya itu. berkelahi dengan orang lain.

Kai merasa bahwa berkelahi adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan di dunia. Semua saja bisa kalah.

Kai selalu menang dalam berkelahi. Kai ditakuti oleh teman-temannya. Beberapa guru bahkan tidak berani menegur Kai jika Kai melakukan kesalahan.

Kai berjalan dengan angkuh. Menunjukkan karismanya dan kesombongannya. Kai menatap wajah takut siswa-siswi didepannya dengan pandangan remeh.

Ia menjalankan kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat kesukaannya akhir-akhir ini. Taman belakang sekolah. Biasanya para siswa menggunakannya untuk kerja kelompok. Dan jika sedang istirahat, mereka biasanya bermain di situ. Tapi Kai selalu menggunakannya untuk tempat tidur. Kai selalu membolos dan tertidur pulas di sana.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap tautan tangan mungilnya dan tangan besar Sehun. terlihat begitu pas dan cocok. Tautan itu seperti sesuatu yang selalu bersama. Tidak pernah terpisah. Dan... saling mencintai?

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu menatap Sehun yang kini sedang menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Kemudian menatap tautan tangan mereka. Kyungsoo merasakan... seperti jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Aliran darahnya seperti mengumpul di pipinya hingga menciptakan semburat merah yang lucu di pipi putihnya.

Kyungsoo melepas tautan tangan itu dengan perlahan. Kyungsoo tidak mau Sehun melihat mukanya yang semerah tomat sekarang. Kyungsoo malu. Pasti setelah Sehun melihatnya, Sehun akan tertawa.

Setelah tautan tangannya dengan tangan Sehun terlepas, Kyungsoo bernafas lega. Akhirnya aliran darahnya normal kembali. Tidak mengumpul seperti tadi. Walaupun detak jantungnya masih tidak karuan.

"Sehun." panggil Kyungsoo. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, "Ya?"

"Mmm... untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun masih bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang bosan saja." Jawab Sehun. kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita bermain?" ajak Sehun.

"Bermain apa?"

"Bermain apa saja." Sehun lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Dan kyungsoo merasa, mungkin ia akan mendapatkan serangan jantung mendadak jika begini terus.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan dengan santai sambil bersiul. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Rambut hitamnya sedikit berantakan setelah berkelahi tadi. Bajunya juga masih tidak benar. Dasi miring dan satu kancing atasnya masih terbuka.

Oh, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan pingsan sekarang. Siapa yang tidak tahan dengan karisma Kai? Badannya tinggi. Dadanya bidang. Dan kulit tan-nya...

Mungkin tidak pingsan. Hanya kejang-kejang sesaat setelah itu rohnya hilang entah kemana.

Andai saja mereka tahu kelakuan asli Kai, pasti mereka akan langsung menyayangkannya. Badan sesempurna itu memiliki kelakuan yang buruk?

Lebih baik namja culun dari pada Kai.

Oke, kembali ke –apa yang dilakukan Kai sekarang. Kai membelokkan badannya ke kanan. Dan ia hampir saja terjungkal jika tidak cepat-cepat memegang dinding di sebelahnya.

Kai melihat...

Tidak...

Jangan bilang...

Ini pasti bohong!

Itu Sehun!

Dan...

Seseorang yang asing...

Ciuman...

Sehun mencium orang asing!

Yaampun! Bunuh Kai sekarang! Kai mengucek matanya kasar. Ia berusaha menghalau pikiran kotornya. Tapi yang dilihatnya itu asli! Sehun mencium orang asing.

Sehun membelakanginya. Dan orang asing itu menghadap kearahnya. Kai dapat melihat muka orang itu. Dia namja!

Kai bingung. Setahu Kai, Sehun tidak mempunyai teman atau kekasih. Tapi sekarang Sehun mulai mencium orang! Di depan matanya sendiri!

Demi guru BK-nya yang galak minta ampun, Kai bersumpah tidak pernah Sehun mencium orang lain. Hanya... baru kali ini saja.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Sehun berteriak dengan kencang. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dengan riang.

"Waeyo, Sehun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo dengan tangannya agar Kyungsoo datang ke dekatnya. Kyungsoo mengerti dan langsung berlari ke arah Sehun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Sehun tersenyum. Kedua tangannya di simpan di belakang. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Kyungsoo merasa, pasti Sehun menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tutup matamu, Kyung." Suruh Sehun. kyungsoo meng-iyakan saja. Ia langsung menutup matanya.

Sehun segera mengeluarkan tangannya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam bunga yang ia cabut tadi. Lalu ia menaruh bunga itu di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merasa kegelian tertawa kecil. Mata bulatnya kini terbuka dan menampilkan Sehun yang sedang tersenyum. Kyungsoo merasa hatinya berdesir kuat. Dan jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat. Muka Kyungsoo kembali memerah.

Sehun tertawa. Ia senang sekali ketika muka Kyungsoo memerah. Menurutnya Kyungsoo itu sangat lucu. Sama seperti _dia. _Sehun tersenyum pahit. Kenapa Sehun harus mengingat _dia _disaat ia bahagia bersama Kyungsoo sekarang?

Yeah, walaupun Kyungsoo bukan miliknya. Tapi Sehun selalu merasa bahwa Kyungsoo adalah miliknya. Siapapun tidak boleh mengambilnya atau menyentuhnya.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mengotori wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, ada tanah di pipimu." Kata Sehun. Sehun lalu mencondongkan badannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia lalu mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

Kyungsoo sangat menikmatinya. Ia menikmati semua sentuhan yang Sehun berikan sekarang. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Aliran darahnya kembali berjalan ke pipinya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan hatinya kembali berdesir hebat.

Sehun tersenyum kecil saat melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang kembali memerah karnanya. Ia mengembalikan badannya ke posisi semula. Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

Kyungsoo merasa ia akan mati sekarang. Setiap kali melihat senyum Sehun hanya akan membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat. Kyungsoo rasa, ia harus memeriksakannya kedokter sekarang.

Dokter cinta, mungkin?

.

.

.

Kai masih berdiri di sana. Masih dengan matanya yang serasa akan keluar dan mulutnya yang menganga hebat.

Ciuman antara Sehun dan orang asing itu, entah kenapa membuat hati Kai merasa nyeri. Cemburu?

Tidak. Kai menghalau pemikirannya bahwa ia baru saja cemburu.

Mungkin iri karna Sehun lebih dulu mendapatkan kekasih dari pada Kai. Mungkin.

Tapi Kai tidak yakin.

Kai kembali menatap wajah 'orang asing' itu. Kulit putihnya. Mata doe-nya. Bibir yang membentuk hati...

Kai kini mengerti. Mengerti apa kata hatinya.

Ia harus memiliki namja itu...

Sekalipun ia tidak kenal.

Karna, Kai sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama...

.

**TBC!**

.

.

.

.

Bacot-bacot :

HAAAAAAAAA~ AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA CHAPTER 2~ WUHUUUU~ (?)

Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini. Maaf ya kalo ada salah-salah kata. Maklum newbie. Maaf juga kalo alurnya agak aneh(?) hehe.

Akhirnya chapter ini sukses aku publish setelah sekian lama aku bergelayut manja dengan otakku tentang ceritanya yang tidak berujung dengan kata tamat(?).

Jadi FF ini bakalan aku buat dengan chapter yang panjang. Entah jadi atau ngga. Do'ain aja semoga jadi~

FF ini juga ceritanya aku masih bingung /gimana sih/. Jadi kalian kalo kasih saran boleh aja~ di **RIPIU **atau ga lewat twitter aja~

Makasih yang udah ripiu di chapter-chapter kemaren. Maaf ga bisa jawab satu-satu~

Love!

Special Thanks to : Jongdae's Wifeu a.k.a ZARANAM! Makasih inspirasinya~ dan juga buat semua yang udah ngasih aku inspirasi.

.

**Big Thanks to yang udah ripiu~ :**

**ChenChen3, ****naa, ****ArraHyeri2****, ****Al, ****Hany Kwan****, ****puputkyungsoo****, ****Kaisooship****, ****KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH****, ****SooSweet, ****Victoriaa, ****Guest, ****OhSooYeol****, ****jonginersss, ****blissfulxo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Love,_

_._

_._

_._

_natsuchaan_


End file.
